Several different methods and arrangements of the aforesaid kind are known to the art.
For instance, an appropriate example of the background of the technology relevant at present and the technical field to which the invention relates are found in the contents of the International Patent Application No. PCT/SE98/01992, with the International Publication No. WO-A1-99/24668.
This prior patent application illustrates and describes an arrangement that includes a number of units, each comprising beam-carrying, end-related gripping claws by means of which a number of sleepers chosen for an arrangement along a railroad track can be gripped and released simultaneously.
For a closer understanding of the basic conditions that shall be applied in respect of an arrangement, according to the present invention, the reader is referred primarily to the contents of said patent publication and secondarily to the following overview description given below, with reference to FIG. 1 of the accompanying drawings.